


Skirt

by Rare_pair_princess



Series: Prompt Generator Fics (OiSuga) [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Sugawara Koushi, Boys in Skirts, M/M, SKIRTKAWA, Top Oikawa Tooru, mentions of switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:54:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28944744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rare_pair_princess/pseuds/Rare_pair_princess
Summary: A few hundred words of Oikawa wearing a skirt while he fucks Suga.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Series: Prompt Generator Fics (OiSuga) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043049
Comments: 12
Kudos: 97





	Skirt

**Author's Note:**

> *drops this here and runs away*

"Oh _god, Tooru_ , s-so pretty for me," Koushi moans out, clutching the pastel sheets so tightly his knuckles turn an alabaster white. The hands holding his hips dig their fingers harder into his skin, pressing bruisingly hard against his pale flesh, and Koushi's legs quiver with the effort to keep himself on his knees. Slew after almost incorrhent slew of praise is spilling from his lips, telling Tooru how pretty he is, how beautiful and so so _good_ he is.

He can feel that skirt, that damned tiny piece of pleated teal fabric, brush over his ass with every harsh thrust Koushi pushes back to meet. The brunette behind Koushi groans, fucking into him hard and fast and so, so deep that the shorter male's knees finally give out, but Tooru keeps his lower half held up as he pistons unrelentingly into to his hot, slick heat.

This was not how Koushi had planned this night to go.

When he got home from work, he had expected an average Friday evening. Bickering with Tooru over who would have to cook dinner- neither could cook to save anyone's life- then ultimately ordering takeout, watching a shitty but admittedly interesting documentary about something to do with space while they ate, cuddle when they were finished with their food and bitch to each other about their days and coworkers.

He had _not_ expected Tooru to already be home, short light-teal pleated skirt hanging low on his hips, being the only piece of clothing on that sculpted body and putting long, toned legs on full display.

Koushi was, needless to say, far from disappointed. The sight had at first made Koushi want to bend his boyfriend over the nearest surface and absolutely ravish him, but this.

This works too. Just knowing that behind him, Tooru is wearing that feminine little thing and dramatic winged eyeliner that's definitely smudged by now, while he turns Koushi into a drooling mess turns him on so much it almost hurts.

"Yeah, Koushi?~ You like it when I dress up all pretty and slutty just for you, then fuck you so hard you see stars?" Tooru's words are a beautiful mix between a purr and a breathy moan, and Koushi could get drunk on them.

"Y-yes, _yes,_ love it when y-you pretty yourself u-up all for _me-"_ Koushi's words are swallowed by another drawn-out, pleasured moan as Tooru moves a hand to tangle into Koushi's messy starlight hair and push his face into the mattress while he abuses his sweet spot. Each thrust really does have him seeing stars, and he chokes on a whimper. He can feel precum from his achingly hard cock drip onto the mattress steadily, and he almost shouts when his boyfriend's long fingers suddenly wrap around his erection and tug on it in fast strokes from the base to the head.

Tooru is pounding into him mercilessly, and Koushi can feel every ridge and vein of his cock drag against his own tight walls. The feeling of it combined with the fast, thorough strokes on his own cock- Tooru keeps thumbing over the head, too, somehow still finding time to tease by digging his digit into his leaking slit- and just knowing how fucking ethereally beautiful Tooru looks behind him sends Koushi over the edge quickly. The knot in his heated lower abdomen unravels, and he's shooting rope after white rope of cum onto their pretty pink sheets before he can even gasp out a warning.

"So dirty, Kou-chan, getting off so quickly because you know only you get to see me like this, all dolled up and wearing a girl's skirt," Tooru's purred words are broken with a final moan as he cums deep inside the smaller male with a final thrust. Koushi's back arches with the feeling of being filled, and he shudders as Tooru pulls out.

Still warm cum trickles down Koushi's thigh as he slumps fully onto their bed, and he grins happy and tired and well satiated as Tooru pulls him against his chest.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts, comments, and kudos are greatly appreciated<3 I'm pretty new to writing smut, but I'm hoping to improve, so constructive critisism is much appreciated!!
> 
> Lets see how long it takes for me to orphan this one!


End file.
